YOU WILL BE MINE
by SMEXYYAOILOVER1000000000
Summary: sasuke loves Naruto.but little does sasuke know that sai is gonna make him his... weather he likes it or not...but to sai's surprise he didn't realize that sasuke was hiding something he never knew!
1. Chapter 1

YOU WILL BE MINE

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters also rated M for future yaoi contents

chapter 1: A strange feeling

"Hey Naruto I will be leaving a little early if that okay with you?"I whispered in his ear so he can here me over the loud music echoed throughout the house as people danced neer each other to the beat there bodies moving in a sloppy movement."Sasuke~Chan don't go have some punch, dance ,have some fun."Naruto whispered back causing chills to run up and down my spine causing me to shift uncomfortably as I felt my erection press against my jeans."I'm not feeling all that great."I said quickly so I can go home and relieve myself."well okay but at least take this."Naruto replied handing me a thermos of hot chocolate. I grabbed the cold metal container and thanked Naruto quickly before stepping out into the cool night air.I silently slipped my shoes on and began the journey home.I slowly walked across the dark streets getting the feeling someone was watching me almost in a predator like way,nervously I quickly picked up my pace avoiding all allies or any super dark secluded areas.I felt my heart beat pick up when I heard a crunch behind me."WHO'S THERE?'' I screamed in a small hope it was just the wind. silence.I quickly turned back around and ran straight for home regretting not asking lee to walk home with I finally made it home I open the door with a speed I didn't even know I possessed.

Once inside I locked the door silently screaming in my head in victory, once the door was locked I walked towards the bathroom.I opened the door and turned on the hot water,while letting the water warm up I slowly peeled my clothes off my erection still there..."oh god if only you knew what you did to me dobe."I chuckled at the silly name that pissed the blonde god off so much."kami if only he knew how sexy he looked when he was turns me on when he starts screaming at me..."I said as I stepped in to the shower feeling the warmth wash over me. "mmmmm I would love to see him growl in that sexy voice of his while I top him." I whispered reaching down and wrapping my hand firmly around my hard throbbing erection stroking it in a quick motions.I softly panted as I ran my thumb over the slit spreading my pre-cum while using my other to pinch and pull at my pearled over nipples."NARUTOOOOOOO."I screamed as I sprayed my essence all over.

After I washed myself off, got dress,brushed my teeth and hair,I headed off to the kitchen to fix me something before I headed off to bed.I felt amazing but i needed something to eat before I passed out so I grabbed my favorite snack.I grabbed a small tomato and bit into it with a sudden hunger I hadn't realized was that bad.I felt the cold juice ooze passed my lips and down my I finished off three plump tomato's I headed upstairs to my small bed crawling under the black blanket and slowly dozed off to sleep completely unaware of the unexpected guest who was watching my every move.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**this is my first story so go easy on me  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:read chapter 1

Chapter 2: the tasteful soup

I opened my eyes the shining sun peeking through the window,the heat of it warmed my skin in a delicious way.I slowly rose aware of the morning erection that stood out reminding me it was just a dream and not I had both feet on the floor and was fully steady a sudden crash sounded through my apartment.''Damnit"I screamed grabbing

the closest kunai I could find and ran to the source of the sound. To my relief it was naruto and he was looking extremely cute in the orange and blue frilly apron while blushing horrible from dropping the hot tea on the floor.I cleared my throat seriously happy that the noise had mad my morning erection die down."o-oh good morning sasuke." naruto said nervously knowing how I hated to be awoken."what are you doing in my place?"I said with slight irritation in my voice enjoying how naruto squirmed slighty. Kami he is just so cute when he gets nervous or scared..."I uh well you said you didnt feel well so I uh made you soup and tea." he said nervously.

I sat down at the table waiting for a bowl of soup or a cup of tea... "well are you going to serve me?" I said watching naruto with amusement when he jumped at my sudden outburst."right so sorry." he said setting down the bowl of soup and a cup of tea. I picked up my spoon a dipped it in the bowl bring the liquid to my mouth in a slow and dramatic way...I sipped at the soup and then tense "holy fuck this shit is nasty..." I thought. I sat quietly eating a second bowl of that nasty shit while watching naruto happily clean my house..."time to make a move sasuke."I thought

"so naruto have any plans this afternoon." I whispered in his ear over delighted when i saw him shiver and bite his lip."n-no I dont why?"he said slightly confused.

I leaned over and captured his earlobe between my

teeth sucking on it lightly.I felt my boxers tent when his moan reached my ears ."do you like that." I whispered in excitement when I earned another moan by him.I grinned when I saw a blush crept across his face when I had his jacket and shirt off in recored time.I let my hands roam lazily as I kissed and licked at his neck. I grinned evilly when I heard a soft gasp escape his lips as I pinched and tease his pink nipples."mmmm sasuke please take me." he said in between pants.I then whispered something that even shocked me"not tonight." I dont think I will ever understand what possessed me to show him out the door with his jacket in his hands and a pouty face plastered on... but I guess I will soon figure out...I thought as I drifted off to sleep..

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:read chapter 1

chapter 3:the cursed bite

I awoke in fright my head pouding as the memory of what me and naruto almost achieved.I slowly tried to sit up when I realized my hands where handcuffed to the headboard."damnit please tell me that me and naruto didn't have sex and that naruto didnt top."I said squirming uncomfortable trying to see if my backside hurt or not."my ass doesn't hurt but that still doesn't explain why i'm tied to the bed."I thought to myself."Naruto!" I screamed in hopes he was still here.

"I'm sorry but your little kyuubi isn't here to save you Uchiha Sasuke."A mellow voice said."who the fuck is that untie me now or face the wrath."I said trying to activate my sharingan but failed sound of awkward giggles filled the room as a beautiful face entered my line of sight."hi my name sai and ive been watching you for a while now and well what can I say I like the firey types."he said snickering at his stupid yet ironic joke."listen here you emotionless bastard naruto will notice me missing from sc-."sai quickly interupted me by biting down on my neck in the most pleasurable way sai pulled back blood stained his pale lips.I felt my stomach knot up at the sight."w-what the hell did you just do." I squeaked."After master donzo died I left to find my self and thats when I met my new master orichimaru where he taught me a jutsu so I can keep an eye on my women."sai smirked at me."W-WOMEN HOW DARE YOU YOU EVIL FUCKER!"I screamed.

''Listen up you will not cuss while I am here if you do not abide by my rules you will be punished do you understand."sai said in a extremely calm yet scary voice."Um you forget that this is my house retard or are you so stupid that yo-."I suddenly cut off mid sentence when I realized he was wearing his nasty ass shoes on my extremely expensive midnight blue rug."Y-you got mud all over my rug! you pig!"I screamed with venom in my voice "my brother got me that rug before h-he died."I whispered with sadness in my voice unable to do anything else."please forgive me I had no idea."sai replied with no expression what so ever."I hate you."I said suddenly feeling tired from all the yelling and excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:read chapter 1

Chapter 4: your mine!

I awoke with a thin layer of sweat that coated my body as my dream continued to play through my head over and over again."Im so sorry naruto...I want to protect you because I love you therefore I must stay away from you.. I don't know the extent of sai's power.."I muttered as I realized that I was the only one in my tiny apartment.I jumped up as quickly as possible and grabbed my clothing realizing it has been two days since I showered and didn't feel comfortable with sai around as I showered. I entered my bathroom with quickness and stripped turning the water to warm."ha! look at that steam it looks amazing."I said happily entering the shower.I felt a purr escape my lips as the warmth washed over my body.I closed my eyes letting my mind wander as I daydreamed of naruto.

I hadn't realized that sai was back till he entered the shower and I saw thin paper white fingers run across my chest down my taught stomach pausing above my happy trail."Can't I have some privacy?It's already bad enough your staying here against my protests."I spat out throught clenched I could even blink the water out of my eyes I was slammed up against the wall tasting the bitter sweet taste of blood figuring I bit my tongue from the impact."listen here bitch if I join you in the shower I will."he hissed at me.I winced when I felt my flaccid length spring to life when sai's thigh was positioned between my legs so I can't escape."y-yes sir."I squeaked out feeling the mark sai left burn with an intensity I never felt before.

I winced again when I heared sai make a disguisted noise."your so will never compare to your brother."sai stated smirking mencingly when he saw me whimper when he brought up the topic of my brother."screw you. you don't know anything about my family."I whispered clenching my fists feeling a burning sensation where my nails where digging into the palm of my hands."I know more than you your perfect brother killed off your family and before that your family never even acknolodge your that your father abused you physically and that your brother was the only person that cared about you."sai replied calmly knowing how affected me.

"Can I get dressed now."I asked feeling extremely depressed."you may."he stated as he waled towards the door and stopping to stare at the frilly panties that sat on top of my clothes.I felt my cheeks heat up as he pick up the silky black panties with the uchiha crest on the ass and frilled with dark blue frills."I-I can

e-explain."I stuttered as I saw sai shake his head in what look like acceptance."no need."he said setting them down and leaving the room smiling in annoying way."damn him to the very core."I hissed dressing quickly.

I entered my bedroom slowly hoping sai would be busy.I sighed happily and closed the door locking it."fuck him."I said pissed beyond repair.I jumped when sai poofed up infront of me."fuck me sai ." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw sai smile "with pleasure." he said shoving me against the wall causing my head to hit wall hard enough for me to black out...

A/N ahahahaha cliff hanger I love them lol hopefully sai won't decide to just rape him in his sleep xD

well bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: READ CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 5: YOU WILL PAY

SAI'S P.O.V

I slammed sasuke against the wall with more force than I entended causing the boy to become unconscious.I stared at him thinking about what I should do next when I heard sasuke moaning naruto's name.I felt my anger rise causing me to shove him on the bed and strip him of his clothing.I quickly position sasuke into the position I wanted before remove my own my clothing was gone I shoved my throbbing erection to sasukes mouth thrusting heat of sasukes mouth was too much.I continued to thrust the sight of blood coating my length turned me on even thrusting in his mouth for a good fifteen minutes I came with a long groan releasing my essence deep into sasukes throat.I pulled out slowly then began stroking my now flaccid length bringing it back to I felt I was hard enough I reached down and started stroking sasukes flaccid length wanting to cum on site when I saw sasukes lip part slightly in a soft moan.

I flipped sasuke over and shoved in his tight entrance not even caring about preparation.I moaned at how hot and tight he was feeling as if I was gonna cum multiple times.I sighed when my thrusts became smoother causing me to moan loudly when I realized it was blood that was causing my thrust to move smoothly in his tight entrance.I smiled when I heard sasuke moan as I hit his prostate with ease.I continued to thrust aiming for his prostate everytime.I reached down and started stroking sasukes length in time with my thrust. Sasuke was the first to cum and after thrusting a few more times in his even tighter enterance I came.

I cleaned up myself plus Sasuke and removed all the evidence before he awoke the next morning before setting off to sleep on the couch in a peaceful manner.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:READ CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 6:the tables have turned

A/N:BACK TO SASUKES POINT OF VIEW.

I slowly open my eyes before wincing in pain as I as if someone shoved a knife up my ass and tore up my insides."holy fuck."I whispered trying to understand why my ass hurt some much.I slowly eased myself out of the bed, when I was fully standing I doubled over in pain causing me to hit the floor with a loud."sasuke goddamnit could be a little careful."sai hissed at me."what the fuck did you do to me fucker."I nearly screamed the pain increasing slowly."just take the damn medicine. your sick thats all."sai said throwing a pill bottle at me hitting me in the forehead."whatever."I said satisfied that I got the laste word in.

After the medicine kicked in I took a quick shower then headed for the kitchen in which I grabbed the strongest achohol.I sat down on my pillow and started chugging the smooth liquid intending on one thing...getting stupid downing three bottles of sake I stood up and began searching for the pale raven haired god."where are you sai I wanna play."I sang loudly.I chuckled planning everything out in my unstable drunk mind."sasuke you called."he said shocked when I pounced him and began to unbutton his pants and sucking on his neck.I chuckled when moans of pleasure escaped in between his pale lips."Does the little cock whore like when I do that?"I whispered in his ear before attacking his ear with my tongue."sasuke."he breathed out.I smirked ripping his pants from his pale hips with a quickness then I leaned over and began to lick at his navel."mmm you taste so good."I said against the warm flesh of his stomach."y-you dont understand how bad I wanna fuck that beautiful ass of yours."I continued on unware of what I was getting myself into.

"Take what you want."he managed to get out before I shoved my fingers in his mouth."suck"I said dangerously.I moaned as I felt him suck, lick, and nip at my I figured where deemed wet enough I leaned down and pulled his boxers and pants off the rest of the way and stuck on wet digit at his entrance before shoving in knuckle deep curling it searching for the bundle of nerves that would have him screaming my I found what I was looking for I shoved a second digit making a scissoring sound of the man underneath me moaning made my cock grow harder causing me to moan wanting nothing but I finally decided he was stretched enough I stripped myself with pride not realizing that sai already saw all my goods.I dropped to my knees and grabbed his ass cheek spreading them then shoving my throbbing cock into his tight entrance. I buried myself balls deep before pausing waiting for him to adjust.I watched his face waiting patiently when i felt his hips move.I began to move a slow steady pace"you gotta relax or it will hurt baby."I slurred out.I sighed when I felt him relax beneath my hips to find that spot again causing me to smile when I heard him cry out my name in pleasure."never thought you were a screamer."I grunted.I grabbed his cock and began to stroke to the rythm of my thrusts earning moans and mews.I grunted when sai cummed all over my hand our chests.I thrusted a couple more times as his walls clamped down on me milking my few more thrusts I came deep inside of him filling him up with my hot seed.

I sighed pulling out of my "lover" and curled up behind him falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
